This UVA-Tanzania Global Infectious Diseases Research Training Program will build Tanzanian capacity in research by providing formal training and mentoring to 3 laboratory technicians, 2 Masters in Microbiology/Immunology, 1 Masters in Clinical Research, 1 PhD, as well as short course training to 1 clinical study nurse and 1 grant administrator. The program builds upon a mature 7 year relationship and research collaboration between Dr. Houpt (UVA PI) and Dr. Kibiki (Kilimanjaro Clinical Research Institute co- PI, Moshi, Tanzania). The proposal has been founded on five philosophies: (1) given the needs in Tanzania we need to build both lead investigators and laboratory, nursing, and administrative support for research;(2) training will include degrees from the Kilimanjaro Christian Medical College since these are necessary ingredients to maximize local professional development;(3) our experience tells us to invest heavily in a few rather than modestly in many;(4) In addition to formal degree-based education, each trainee will receive abundant on-the-job training at KCRI and at UVA, through existing funded projects of the mentors, to allow application of their skills and provide opportunities for publication, presentations, and grant writing;(5) to maximize sustainability trainees will receive training in how to teach to the next generation. Based on the existing research projects of the PI and co-PI, two areas of infectious diseases will be targeted, enteric infection and pulmonary infection, within two scientific disciplines, immunology and molecular diagnostics. Each trainee will be paired with a mentor at UVA with expertise in these areas (Braciale, Guerrant, Hazen, Houpt, Hughes, Mann, Mehrad, Petri, Ramakrishnan) and a mentor at KCRI (drawn from 9 mentors within the KCM College). A Training Advisory Group consists of renowned physician scientists with expertise in global infectious diseases and local ties (Crump, Gillespie, Pearson, Scheld). The Advisory Group will meet in person once annually during a GIDRTP Week to select trainees, evaluate research progress, receive trainee presentations, and present a 1 week intensive course on a topic of recent and relevant Infectious Diseases research.